


When Biomechanics F*cks Up (AGAIN)

by overitandie



Series: Adventures of a Field Medic [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And Lots of It, Gabe is overworked, Jack is worried about him, STRIKE is stubborn, Swearing, everyone in shield is sick, new ship is Gabe x sleep, so is brock, the biomechanics division needs to get their act together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overitandie/pseuds/overitandie
Summary: Note: This was started pre-covid so- enjoy? I guess?Plague has swept through STRIKE and SHIELD, well, not really. But it seems like everyone is sick now. The symptoms are leaving the medical staff confused and their research teams are trying their hardest to figure this out but that's pretty difficult when you can't stop yourself from coughing every three seconds. The biomechanics department has to have something to do with this.TL:DR the biomechanics department accidentally leaks one of their 'joke' colds and ends up getting the entirety of STRIKE and a large chunk of SHILED sick.This is a standalone story in the Adventure's of a Field Medic series
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow (background)
Series: Adventures of a Field Medic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984000





	When Biomechanics F*cks Up (AGAIN)

**Author's Note:**

> As I stated before this was started BEFORE covid-19 happened and I was reluctant to post this anywhere because of its topic. But I thought that it's been long enough now that if I don't share it now I never will.
> 
> Enjoy the adventures of Gabe being overworked again.

Shit. The day was full of shit, and Gabe was hip deep in it. There was some literal shit involved, but thankfully he’d managed to force the fellows to deal with that code brown. Other than the actual shit that was going around something else was, and none of the medical team could actually figure out what it was. Three days had passed since the entire shit-show had started, things were starting to calm down a bit but only because the majority of personnel were either packed into the medical bay, stuffed in one of the commandeered training rooms, or quarantined somewhere. All medical staff had been called in, doctors and nurses from various satellite bases, medical researchers, even field medics had been running around trying to deal with the sudden increase of patients. The only upside of it all had been that no one had died, well, at least not yet. 

Symptoms seemed to fall into the category of the common cold or the flu, which wouldn’t have caused much concern to anyone. All SHIELD personnel were required to be fully vaccinated, plus a few extra for known off-world viruses, even so there were always a few that got sick with the flu every season, it was inevitable. But this was troublingly different, for one the cold and flu generally did not cause a person’s bowels to evacuate. While both were contagious it didn’t spread  _ this _ quickly. 

STRIKE teams had been the first to get hit with whatever this was. They’d toughed it out for a while ~~the stubborn bastards~~ , much to the medical team’s dismay, but eventually when people couldn’t hold their own spoon without shaking like a maraca they sent them up to the medical bay. Standard procedures had been taken but when no one seemed to have any reaction to treatment and only seemed to deteriorate, alarms had been sounded. SHIELD had been monitoring the SARs cases and with the paranoia in administration they were ordered to treat this mutated flu or cold as if it was SARs. Then the flood gates opened and no one had gotten much sleep.

Gabe had both the fortune and misfortune of working with STRIKE, which meant he had been exposed to whatever this was very early. He’d kept himself protected with proper hygiene procedures and self-protection practices. But even that hadn’t worked, he’d fallen sick about ten hours ago. Despite the fact he had severe chills and was shaking like a leaf in autumn he had to keep working. 

* * *

“You look like _shit_.”

The slightly pixelated face of Brock Rumlow stared through the screen, speaking as clearly as the crappy connection would allow. His voice as full as concern that Gabe would allow himself to wishfully imagine. Not that the commander didn't care, just everyone was stretched a bit thin with this mess going on. But the lack of coughing, hacking, and wheezy voices was a welcomed change from the chaos that the medical bay had descended into. 

“Thanks-” 

Gabe’s voice was interrupted by his own dry cough, sounding like he was almost trying to cough up a lung. Hurt like that too. 

“I couldn’t tell.”

Gabe really did look like shit, his hair was a mess, the skin around his eyes was dark from a lack of sleep, his scrubs were as clean as they’d been in days, all in all he sorta looked like a zombie extra from 28 Days Later. He’d been wheezing, coughing, and shivering up a storm so the other doctors had let him set up shop in the on call room where he was tasked with organizing with remotely located researchers, as well as other ‘key operators’ to figure out what the hell was getting everyone so sick. So far the only person missing had been a representative from the biomechanics division, Gabe had a sneaking suspicion that this was something they had cooked up for kicks and giggles. Seemed like something those nerds would do, and of course it got out by accident. Typical. 

“Field reports don’t say anything about encountering any sick animals or people. Or even off-worlders.”

“I don’t think that is our issue Commander”

The lilting voice of Richard Henor crackled to life as his image appeared on one of the screens. He looked haggard as well, with a pair of safety goggles perched on a bald head with a pair of safety glasses resting on his nose. It looked like he had been spending more time than average in the lab. 

“Admin thinks it’s SARs but-” Gabe was once again interrupted by his body jerking forward slightly as a wave of chills ran up and down his spine. “Only some of the symptoms are shared. Lab testing came back negative for it, unless it’s mutated . . . but, I think it’s a novel virus”

“Any plan for a cure?”

“Not on medical’s side.”

“Why not?”

“Br- If they aren’t sick they’re overloaded with patients, Commander. We don’t have the manpower, or the manpower with enough training to do anything productive.”

There was a tense silence as everyone waited on someone to say anything, but no one seemed quite ready to take the blame for what had happened even though they all shared the same suspicion as to whom had let loose this mess.

  
  



End file.
